The End?
by Soft Flame Matthias
Summary: Rated K to be safe. Ash, the Chosen One, stands between the distruction of the world, he must battle one last time, to ensure it's safety. bit of Action too. not much


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon and probably never will unless my family wins a lottery for 2.5 billion dollars in which I will purchase Pokémon (or Nintendo if I have to) and create episodes for the writers of FFN. Until then… you can't sue!

**AN**: I decided to write this story because I have been glancing through some of my favorite stories. ("_The Beginning_" and "_Paint me a Picture_" by _LilyPichu_ and "_Rainfall_" by _xSPiNx_) to those authors I thank you for your inspiration (and no I did not steal any ideas… at least I hope not) Also, it was partly inspired by my favorite movie "_Castle in the Sky_" from master filmmaker Hayao Miyazaki. I hope you get the chance to see it. (He also created "_Spirited Away_" if you don't recognize the name).

_Courage is no the absence of fear, but the strength to do what is right in the face of it... -J. Johnson_

_**The End?**_

By Soft Flame Matthias

His brown eyes surveyed the calm ocean in front of him. A lone figure was rapidly approaching him above the horizon. The fact the fate of the world once again fell into his hands did not faze him. He knew the duties of the Chosen One and was prepared to carry them out fully, his fate sealed.

He now stood at the entrance of a cave, between destruction and a book, the final piece of a never ending puzzle. His raven black hair shifted in the wind as his hand rested on the hilt of an ancient sword. The remainder of his friends stayed with the mystical scripture to protect it in case he should fail. But he wasn't fated to.

The woman finally made it to the ledge where he stood and stepped forward up the young trainer.

"Ash Ketchum… You have no business here!" bellowed the new arrival, "Stand aside and you shall be spared."

"What about the rest of the world?" Ash responded sharply, "Are you going to spare them too, or are you to do to them what you did to Pallet or Petalburg?"

"I will spare the ones I choose to as slaves, as for the rest, they shall be disposed of."

Ash drew his sword, "You'll have to deal with me first!"

"I was hoping you would put up a fight!" drawing her own weapon.

--

Brock looked up, the sound of steel against steel reverberating off the walls.

A trainer to his left spoke up, "So it begins…"

"Yes Gary," he said with a sigh, "and so it ends…"

-

Ash deflected a slash to the head with the Atherium sword. A loud **_Clang!_** resonated from the blow, forcing him back a step.

The woman in front of him, barely a year older than Ash, kept seeking an opportunity to land a successful strike. Lunge, slash, stab, all was parried by the slightest motion of the wrist. The skill of her opponent took her by surprise. Her frustration was getting the better of her. She needed to distract him. Her mind raced, formulating a plan…

--

"Why did it have to come to this?" another trainer spoke up.

"Because it had to Max… 'Why' I don't know…" May said sadly.

A tear rolled down his cheek, his sister's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Please don't cry, mom and dad wouldn't want you to."

"I know…" wiping his eyes,"but why did they…" his voice trailed off.

"They did it to try and save Petalburg."

-

The sun began to sink lower and lower below the horizon. Fatigue slowly began setting in. Ash knew he had to end this soon. He rushed his foe, catching her of guard. Quickly she placed her blade between them. Their swords locked, and they stood face to face. Ash looked into his adversary's eyes; all he could see were two dark pools of blackness, shrouding what was once there.

Now was her chance, she drew back her saber, causing the boy to stumble forward. In a flash of light she raked the blade across his back. Ash made a sharp yell in agony. He picked himself up and faced his adversary once more.

"Just give up, you know you can't win," she said with a wiry smile, the wind blowing through her red hair.

"My goal isn't to win… it's for you to lose…" he stated calmly, "I give no quarter!"

Suddenly the Atherium sword began to glow, illuminating the darkening expanse with a blue hue.

"Wha… What is that thing?" her eyes wide in fear.

"This sword was forged over 1000 years ago by the people of an ancient floating city called Laputa," Ash's eyes were filled with determination; "It was forged with steel and the lost element of Atherium, and was given to me to protect the world from people like you."

--

"How is Ash supposed to win?" asked Gary.

"He was told a spell to free the person trapped by an evil spirit," Ritchie explained.

"So that would free…" May started

"Yeah, it would…" Tracey continued a forced smile across his face.

Max saw through his front, "Then why so glum? Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is… but it would be the last thing Ash would do…"

-

Ash took a step forwards, determination in his eyes. Slowly he raised the blade until it was at eye level. Closing his eyes, he focused on a face from his memory. He opened his mouth to say the incantation to end everything…

"_E leetay le toel, a balu res_", "I up give my life, and save her's."

A tremendous power emitted from the sword, the blue light grew more intense engulfing them. The woman gave an earsplitting scream; the energy ripping her from her host. The girl's eyes returned to normal, the blackness gone.

And as suddenly as it appeared, the light gave way to the dusk. Both Ash and the girl collapsed in a heap. The weapons lay discarded by their owners.

Slowly the red head stirred, her aquamarine eyes slowly opening. With a groan she sat herself up, glancing at her surroundings. The sun was setting off in the distance, the wind creating waves on the ocean and grass. Then she noticed the boy; quickly she got to her feet and rushed to him.

"Ash?" shaking the figure, "Ash?" more urgency in her voice.

His eyes flickered open, "Hey Misty," he said with a smile.

"Ash, I'm so sorry, one moment I'm laughing with you guys, then the next it felt like I was trapped in my own…"

"It's okay… s'not your fault, just glad your back."

Bit by bit, Ash was gradually becoming transparent.

"Listen… I haven't got much time…"

"Ash please don't go… I…"

"Not my choice; just remember I'll always be there with you, no matter what…"

"But why?"

"I have to Mist, my work is done here." At this point Ash could barely be seen. The gang was emerging from the cave entrance.

"… Hi mom…" and then he was gone.

* * *

Appolgies for the BA05, this is the first year and i'm trying to get things organised.

* * *

**_Write from the Heart_**


End file.
